


late tuesday afternoons

by roselynflame



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, So much fucking fluff, and it's just youngjae and jaebum kissing, i just want my children to be happy, it's literally just something i wrote at 2 am, this has absolutely no plot, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselynflame/pseuds/roselynflame
Summary: “can you kiss me?”jaebum looks up at him, eyes bright like stars in the midnight sky. “do you want me to?”it feels like time stops, the melancholy whisper of the birds mixing together with the gentle exhale and inhale of jaebum’s breath.





	late tuesday afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is my first time posting anything on ao3 lmao. 
> 
> this is just some stupid drabble i wrote when i couldn't sleep, but i think it's sorta kinda cute so i hope you enjoy uwu

the breeze blows the leaves on the tree above, flutters of sunlight shimmering through the spaces in between the branches. youngjae closes his eyes, allowing the sounds of the birds chirping lead him into a state of bliss. fingers trail through his hair, reminding the boy that he wasn’t alone. the slow breath and occasional turn of the page of the other’s book sounded like a lullaby to youngjae. a sliver of light flashed over his eyes, causing his eyelids to flutter open yet again.   
  
the view of the other male finally filled his sight. black hair draped across his forehead, pierced ears, yet no accessories, and the slight hint of a smile on the corners of his lips. jaebum. youngjae’s jaebum. jaebum’s hair seemed to glow in the sunlight of the late tuesday afternoon, making him radiate even more than usual. _“how could people call me sunshine, when the brightest light i’ve ever seen is sitting right here?”_ youngjae thought.   
  
jaebum turns another page, reclining further into the bark of the tree. youngjae relished in this image; a calm jaebum, enticed by things other than the complications of life. no worries about where you stood upon the cliff of fate, no worries about how many steps you could take before you fell over the edge.   
  
the wind billows, turning the next page of jaebum’s book for him. youngjae slowly flips onto his back, gazing up at the green clusters coating the branches above. mother nature seemed to serenade the two, melodies wrapping around youngjae’s head before escaping with the wind once more.  
  
“what are you staring at?” he glances to the side, jaebum’s dark eyes seemingly piercing into his soul, seeking out all of youngjae’s secrets and more. youngjae sits up, setting his head on the other’s broad shoulder, and extending his legs atop the dewy grass.  
  
“you, for the past few minutes.”  
  
a light chuckle escapes from the back of jaebum’s throat, shaking him and youngjae in the slightest bit. he rests his head atop youngjae’s, the soft pinkish-blond locks tickling his cheek as jaebum closes his eyes and his book altogether. orange, red, pink, and yellow bled into the blue sky, representing the sun’s goodbye for today.   
  
youngjae shifts his head from the crook of jaebum’s shoulder, moving over to face him instead.  
  
“can you kiss me?”  
  
jaebum looks up at him, eyes bright like stars in the midnight sky. “do you want me to?”   
  
it feels like time stops, the melancholy whisper of the birds mixing together with the gentle exhale and inhale of jaebum’s breath. youngjae smiles, nodding lightly as jaebum leans in slowly.  
  
jaebum smells like laundry detergent and the light scent of vanilla— elegantly simple, yet hypnotizing. it reminds the younger boy of the moon as it gazed down upon the sleeping world. and in a way, jaebum is just that; the moon, watching over him and the rest of their group with such care and empathy that you cannot find so easily. and it’s comforting, how jaebum tastes like coffee— but it isn’t bitter, just the exact opposite in fact. the kiss is warm and chaste, and youngjae likes how jaebum presses his lips lightly atop his and nothing more.  
  
they pull back at the same time. youngjae looks deep into jaebum’s eyes, trying to distinguish any emotion in the abyss of chocolate brown he sees. but jaebum’s expression alone screams out love.   
  
“i love you.” youngjae whispers lightly under his breath, words dripping from his mouth like honey.   
  
“i know.” jaebum whispers back.   
  
the singing of the birds and the smell of jaebum’s hoodie as he pulls youngjae in for another kiss say, _“i love_ _you too,”_ for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> wowie that was a short ride wasn't it??? it's really just,,,,, fluffy and was mainly just some random practice for writing??? i don't know at this point lmao
> 
> i hope i can actually fucking pull myself together and write things that aren't just short drabbles, because i have loads of ideas and aus prepared for the future if i can actually commit to writing haha
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it, or if you have any criticism uwu
> 
> oh and come bother me on ig @iiroselynflame if you ever wanna talk or whatever


End file.
